walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 123
Issue 123 is the one-hundred and twenty-third issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead, the third part of Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two, and the ninth part of the "All Out War" story arc. It was published on March 12, 2014. Plot Outside the Hilltop, Negan gives his men orders, who are more than prepared and ready to attack. Negan instructs his men to rest up for the final battle and to not let him down, Dwight glares at him as he walks past. Meanwhile, back at The Sanctuary, as Negan and The Saviors prepare their attack on Hilltop, Carson frees Eugene, and his crew, and starts to lead them out of The Sanctuary. As they figure out an escape plan, they are discovered and approached by Mark and Amber. The duo assure them that they won't tell and inform Carson they want to come with him. While enjoying the time in Hilltop, Maggie and Andrea discuss Maggie's new leadership role when a man offers them food. Andrea declines but Maggie gladly accepts. Andrea admits that she never thought that Maggie would ever be in the position that she is in. She explains further that she never saw herself, face all cut up, living with a gun by her side. "The things we've lost... It makes us stronger." she adds. Andrea admits that it's not like those things are worth enduring and tries to convince Maggie to find someone else to keep her happy, "You lost your Dale... Maybe you got a Rick out there." Maggie appreciates what she is trying to do, but explains that she will live her life alone for the rest of her life. As the soldiers eat, Carl is approached by Sophia who asks if he recognizes her. Carl makes a snarky remark to her and she replies that she no longer wants to talk with him anymore and that she has more, nicer friends now. She gathers her meal and walks off, leaving a regretful Carl alone. Rick is surprised by the amount of food being given to the soldiers. Andrea explains that the Hilltop had little to give and the meal was going to be small, but luckily The Kingdom survivors brought most, if not all, of their supplies with them to the Hilltop. Rick replies that it's good they did as they might stay for a while, she asks him if they plan to be at the Hilltop for good. Rick responds as he eats that they most likely won't and that after Negan is dealt with that they will return to their community and start rebuilding. Andrea responds that it is good to see him confident again, to which he replies that he just can't ever see how Negan can defeat them, looking out at his troops eating and laughing with one another, enjoying themselves while it lasts. Kal yells out that the Saviors have reached the gate and to get ready. As Negan, with his men, approach the wall, he demands to speak with Rick. Kal warns him that the war does not have to escalate any further if they leave and that if they don't, they will not live. Negan blows back that "the adults need to talk", but Kal roars back that right now he is talking with him. An annoyed Negan tells his men to shoot him, and they kill Kal with a single head shot. Negan demands once more that he will have everyone on the wall killed and things will get ugly if he does not come out. Eduardo, taking cover behind the wall, yells out that they don't know who he is talking about, much to Negan's annoyance. The Saviors starts to muck their weapons against the chained walkers that they have brought. After that, Negan commands his men to drive a truck inside, but the Hilltop survivors start to shoot back. The Saviors begin swarming inside the Hilltop as the firefight continues. Rick orders the survivors to retreat and protect the house as the carnage escalates, a fellow Kingdom soldier is stabbed in the stomach by a Savior, but is saved by Michonne and taken in to get checked up on by Harlan. Rick instructs Nicholas and Aaron to follow him to try and box the wave of Saviors in. Out in the front lines, Negan and Dwight discover themselves behind Rick, Nicholas, and Aaron. Negan gloats and commands Dwight to shoot Rick, Dwight is hesitant but fires his crossbow, shooting Rick in the stomach. Aaron notices Negan and Dwight and begins firing at them as the two Saviors take cover. Negan smiles and tells Dwight that, without Rick, the survivors' effort will be pointless. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne *Eugene Porter *Rosita Espinosa *Aaron *Nicholas *Paul Monroe *Kal *Eduardo *Earl Sutton *Samuel *Dwight *Negan *Carson *Amber *Mike *Mark *Ezekiel *Oscar *Marcus *The Saviors *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens *Hilltop Colony survivors *The Kingdom residents. Deaths *Kal *Mike *Several Hilltop Colony survivors. *Several unnamed Saviors. Trivia *First appearance of Oscar. *First appearance of Marcus. *Last appearance of Kal. *Last appearance of Mike. *It was said about this issue, in Issue 122, that "The Saviors will try their newly modified weapons". Goofs/Errors *Even though Rick had his right hand amputated by The Governor in Issue 28, he is seen shooting with his right hand in a panel on page 21. Category:Media and Merchandise